


Fatal Fall

by BerryDiaBlast



Series: Dead By The Bell's Toll [2]
Category: Corpse Party (Video Game), Dead by Daylight (Video Game)
Genre: Angst, Bisexual Quentin Smith, Bisexual Steve Harrington, Character Death, Gen, M/M, Major Character Injury, Oneshot
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-07
Updated: 2021-02-06
Packaged: 2021-03-12 07:55:27
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,228
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29257065
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/BerryDiaBlast/pseuds/BerryDiaBlast
Summary: "An earthquake sent them all to the floor, but for Quentin, it was two stories below."
Relationships: Quentin Smith & Yuka Mochida, Steve Harrington & Yuka Mochida, Steve Harrington/Quentin Smith
Series: Dead By The Bell's Toll [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2147802





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Wrong End during Chapter 5

"So you find more information on your way out, and we'll find ours, yeah?" 

Ayumi's voice snapped Quentin out of the little trance he'd been in, his gaze zeroed in on nothing at all. He blinked, then returned his gaze to the two groups talking over a large gap in the floor. 

"Understood." He heard his boyfriend respond, while the insomniac nodded in agreement. He watched Ayumi's group- Laurie, Heather, Yoshiki and herself- walk away from the gap, ending the conversation there. He turned his head back towards his friends, both new and old, a trace of a smile forming on his lips.

Naomi was beyond relieved. She'd had a meltdown prior to this after the realization that her student ID card had gone missing, meaning she couldn't go home. While certainly feeling for her, it'd triggered some of Quentin's anxiety too, causing him to double check to make sure his paper scrap was still on him. He felt horrible for the relief he felt, knowing their friend might die.

Thankfully enough, Ayumi came to the rescue, which everybody had expressed their gratitude. Quentin smiled and patted Naomi on the head, the girl having tears in her eyes from pure relief.  
Breathing out a sigh, the insomniac shifted his gaze toward the little girl of their group, Yuka. He'd been traveling with Steve and Kurosaki previously, which was the first time he met her, directly after Nancy Holbrook's death. She'd been so kind and allowed him to hold onto a jar of beads that she claimed were a lucky charm. Quentin already insisted it's been giving him luck ever since, and with the approval from Yuka, they'd handed it off to Steve for his share of luck. The babysitter refused initially, but considering the demanding from Quentin and Yuka combined, he relented and agreed to hold onto the charm.

Yuka was also the reason they were able to head back into the custodian's room. She managed to find another tape. Every member of the party praised her, which ended with a soft blush rising onto the little girl's cheeks. Quentin flashed her a smile, but she thankfully didn't notice how strained it looked or felt.

The tape left everybody feeling a little further on edge. 

They sat outside of the closet, half waiting for the other group to return, and the other half trying to relax from the screaming that tape had. 

After long minutes of waiting and no word from the others, Satoshi finally got people moving again. Yuka had nuzzled into Quentin's side, who was gently holding her hand as they walked.

"So... what now?" Naomi softly spoke up, one of her hands rubbing at her arm. 

"Well... we look for those missing, which are.. Ms. Yui and Tapp, right?" Satoshi glanced behind him to confirm this with Quentin and Steve, who both gave him a nod. He turned back around to face ahead and continue walking. 

"Besides that.. we don't have much else to do, other than assisting Shinozaki in any way we can, and look for our own clues too." 

"Which.. includes searching for more tapes, right?" Kurosaki asked.  
"Yeah.. We'll have to keep a close eye out for them, but at this point, it's all we really can do-"

Satoshi's voice died off at the end as the floor under them began rumbling in such a horrible spot. They'd been about to cross a makeshift bridge they made with a loose board, but Satoshi quickly jumped off of it just as swiftly as his foot stepped on.

Yuka cried out in fear, forcing Quentin's attention onto her as she clung to his shirt. Protectively, he wrapped his arms around her, breathing growing erratic. This wasn't a small earthquake by any means.

"Be careful!" He heard Kurosaki's pained shout, but Quentin couldn't tell who it was directed toward. He couldn't hear over his pounding heartbeat in his ears.

By the time he realized Kurosaki had been shouting to him, it was already too late. 

The force of the earthquake sent Quentin and Yuka crashing to the floor, or really, what should've been the floor. He felt his body go cold when he started falling further than he should've with Yuka tumbling down after him. A sharp gasp escaped his lips, his widened eyes flickering over to his boyfriend, their gazes meeting directly.

Time felt like it was slowing down. Steve didn't care about the earthquake anymore, he'd attempted to shoot his hand out to help, but it was already too late. Quentin was already under the floor, falling to inevitable doom.  
Yuka was screaming loudly, her body thrashing wildly. Quentin quickly pulled her in close and shielded her with his body. It didn't stop her screaming, the poor girl was terrified, but it gave her enough sense to tightly hold onto the other boy.

Quentin didn't have the energy to scream, or really do much else besides protect Yuka. He was scared to die, scared of what would happen to Steve instead of himself. Tears flooded his eyes without a second thought, feeling another fear well up in him. He always put others before him, he typically never cared about himself, but in those final moments, he felt completely terrified of the concept of death, especially in this place. What was going to happen to him? Would it be painless? Would he suffer?

He stifled a sob and buried his face into Yuka's hair. If it was the end, he at least hoped it'd only be for him. Yuka had such a long life ahead of her, and he knew the probability of him surviving was slim to none.

He held the little girl against his chest and finally closed his eyes, feeling slightly calm from the wind rushing past his ears. Regardless, his tears didn't stop flowing, even as the ground grew closer to them.

-  
The earthquake stopped right before they heard the loud thud. Steve fell to his knees with wide eyes, his mind taking a complete backseat. Kurosaki was looking at the hole with horror, but it was too dark to see what they all were likely assuming.

Recovering from shock, Steve sprung to his feet to begin running for the stairs. Without question, he was followed by Satoshi, and eventually the rest of their little group. 

They slipped down two sets of stairs before being able to locate where the fall was. 

Quentin had landed directly on his head, which smashed his skull in and killed him rather instantly. Yuka was on top of him, the way they'd fallen. She fell on top of him and hurt her arm, but was thankfully alive.

Steve froze at the sight of Quentin. He found himself unable to move. He just watched, a mixture of horror and numbness reflecting in his eyes as Satoshi ran over to help Yuka up, cringing and feeling sorrow for their friend's dead body on the floor. He pulled the sobbing girl away from what happened.  
Kurosaki's eyes were wide, a mixture of horror and fear on his eyes. He forced his gaze away, breathing out a shaky sigh. He glanced at Steve, shaking as he crouched down beside him.

Steve's gaze shifted down to the floor, eyes brimmed with tears.

Even while they didn't know it, a gentle spirit was watching them from directly beside his body.


	2. Chapter 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Art for this oneshot created by Nadie! All credit goes to them!

**Author's Note:**

> Written and art drawn by my good friend Nadie! All credit goes to them


End file.
